I Got Your Back Babe, Always
by iloverachelandkurt
Summary: n/a
1. Chapter 1

_Okay_, Kurt thought to himself as he sat on his bed, _today could NOT have gone any worse. _

He pulled out his secret diary and started writing._ Hello diary, I know I haven't visited in a while and I'm sorry but I need to tell you something._

Kurt didn't even know where he would be without his diary, he told things to it that he wouldn't ever dare tell Mercedes, like the first time he jacked off or the kiss Dave forced on him. Kurt winced at the thought of him and Dave alone in that locker room. He pushed the thought out of his mind and kept writing.

_I was literally humiliated, why I ever thought to sing that duet with Blaine in front of that many people. _Kurt sighed and continued writing. _You know, journal, at first I thought everything was fine, I mean, he was gay, I was gay, I figured it was some twist of fate, but after today I'm just- _His writing was cut off by a vibration in his pocket, he pulled his phone out and flipped it open, it read:

1 Unread Text Message

Blaine Andersen

Time: 6:37 PM

Kurt closed his eyes for a minute then opened them and hit the button to read the message.

_Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to tell you like that, I'm so sorry. _

Kurt hit the reply button and only typed two words: _Fuck you_.

Kurt normally didn't use swear, or use words like that, but he was pissed. _Who gets up in front of an audience of five hundred plus people and sings a song to tell someone how they felt about someone? Or in this case a lack of feelings they felt for someone._ Kurt thought as he looked at the message again.

_Fuckin' A_ he said out loud to noone in particular, still staring at Blaine Andersen's contact number in his phone.

He clicked a few buttons and all the sudden, Blaine's whole memory was erased from his phone, now if only he could erase him from his mind like he just did his cellular device. He put his phone back into his pocket and started writing in his journal again. _totally done, what an ass, I hate him, oh by the love of GaGa do I loathe him, even more that Rachel's fashion wardrobe. I mean come on, why him, journal? He was nice and cute guess I don't deserve anyo-_

Kurt's phone vibrated again.

More pissed then before, Kurt opened his phone expecting it to be Blaine's number again. _Oh boy is he gonna get it_, Kurt thought.

But as he opened his phone, he noticed that it wasn't a text from Blaine, but a text from Sam.

1 Unread Text Message

Samuel Evans

Time: 6:41 PM

_What does he want?_ Kurt murmured.

He clicked the button to open the message,

_Hey,_ it read, _I'm sorry abuot today, Blaine is a jrek for doing taht to you. Yuo desreve someone bettur then taht. _

Kurt chuckled at the message, Sam was adorable, he deserved more credit than he got. Kurt knew the boy had dyslexia, Finn had mentioned something about it, so he didn't care of his simple spelling errors, Sam was trying to console him and it was more than anyone else was doing right now.

Kurt typed a reply, _Thanks Sammyboy, it means a lot that you say that. You guys were great by the way, I'm glad you guys won, we sucked. _Kurt finished typing and hit send.

A couple minutes later, Sam typed back a response.

_You gyus didn't sukc! You guys were rerally good. But, who even new Berry could write songs? I figrued she was too busy pickin out ugly riendeer sweters to write somethin actually kinda deep._ _:] hehe_

_No matter what anyone says, Sam is like the most adorablest boy in the world when he's trying to be comforting,_ Kurt thought.

Kurt looked at the message and thought of something to say, it took a few minutes but Kurt finally typed back a reply. _Aw :) thanks and yeah you can't imagine how many times I've told her that she needs a new wardrobe, I even told her I would take her shopping and pay for everything she bought if she would just change her look. I miss you, Sam, last time we actually had a conversation was in the shower when I released you from being my duet partner._

Kurt was unsure whether to include that last part but decided just to hit send anyway.

It was a couple minutes before he received a reply text from Sam.

_I know, I miss you too, it just sukcs you switched to Dalton! And yuo know waht I said about Quinn before we perfomred? About her bein the best partner I cuold ever ask for? _Kurt tensed at those questions, of course he remembered what he said and he also remembered being disappointed when he said that, but he couldn't remember why he felt so let down._ Well I just wnated you to know I'm srory about taht, it was mean of me, I sure yuo wuold've made a fabulous duet partner, but yuo nevur told me what I did for yuo to dump me?_

Kurt sighed and typed back a response, _I'm sorry, it wasn't anything you did, you were amazing about the whole thing, I just didn't want you to be made fun of for singing with the 'fag', I didn't want you to be a target for bullying like I am._ He hit send again.

Sam replied back almost instantly.

_Don't talk about yurrself like that, Kurt. Your like the most amazing guy in the wurld, and you don't desurve the shit you get from Karofsky and Azimio, they're jerks! Anyway, it's a Saturday nihgt, I figrue yuor alone so do yuo wanna hang out tonight? :)_

Kurt read the message and gasped quite loudly. _What a perfect gentlemen,_ Kurt thought. _No, Kurt, no- _he caught himself- _Sam is straight, you are gay, all he wants to do is hangout, that's NOT a date, so don't convince yourself it is and pull a stalker move or anything. Not like last years Finn incident._ Kurt shuddered at the thought but typed back a response still while thinking.

I would love to Sam, just tell me where and when, my house is deserted if you want to hang here? I can make dinner and we can watch a movie. Finn's gone to Artie's house with Puck and Mike for an "after regionals party" or whatever with just them, apparently? And dad and Carole left an hour ago to go New York for a couple days for some convention. So I'm just alone. Kurt hit send and smiled to himself. It took a few minutes, but Kurt finally got a reply. Sounds good :] I'll see you in twenty? Kurt typed back a quick sure and waited a few minutes before he finally got another reply.

_Perfect, sounds like a date. ;)_

_A DATE?_ Kurt stopped as he read the word to himself over and over again. _He probably just means like a friendly night in, damn straight boys, they're so confusing._ Kurt thought, finally putting his phone down.

Kurt checked the phone on his clock after thinking for a couple minutes what he would be preparing for dinner, it was 7:00pm exactly.

He got up quickly and ran to his shower and turned it on, he quickly stripped and plunged into the warm water. He only had about seventeen minutes until he saw Sam, and he was going to look perfect for him. _Even though this ISN'T a date. _Kurt said to himself as he rinsed his scalp.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting out of the shower at approximately 7:09pm, Kurt quickly got dressed, silently cursing himself for telling Sam twenty minutes, when in all actuality, it took him twenty minutes to do his moisturizing routine after his shower.

_Oh forget it_, Kurt thought,_ Sam won't care- at least I hope he won't, but I told myself I'd at least try to look hot so that's what I need to do_, Kurt reminded himself.

"Now," he mumbled aloud, "what do I have that makes me look totally hot but also makes me look totally like I wasn't even thinking and threw this on?"

Kurt decided on a pair of dark blue, slightly skinny jeans, not the skin tight ones he always wears, but ones considerably looser. _After all_, Kurt pondered,_ this is supposed to look 'last minute' and not like I spent ten minutes trying to get into a pair of jeans_, as well as a light blue V-neck to match Sam's beautiful eyes.

He had just picked up his comb to at least fix part of his hair when Kurt heard the doorbell. "Shit!" Kurt swore as he darted down the stairs dropping his comb on the bathroom floor as he leapt up from his boudoir.

He only stopped for a moment at his front door to check himself in the mirror.

Kurt looked at himself and sighed, it wasn't his best but he guessed he looked kind of adorable. In like the whole puppy dog way, not like the hot bitch he secretly hoped he'd make himself into.

"Oh well" he sighed and opened the door.

There on the front porch he was, Sam Evans, not a minute late and not a minute early. _Punctual. _Kurt thought and smiled to himself.

Sam stood on the front porch gleaming, his smile more brilliant than Kurt had ever seen before from the taller jock.

I don't know why I texted Kurt, just something inside me told me I should, after all he seemed pretty upset after today's competition. I could see why, after hearing that duet I wanted to punch him in the face, it looked like Kurt wanted to as well, but as far as he could tell, noone else in the New Directions picked up on that fact.

He knew Kurt was hurt, he could read it on the small boys face as soon as he sang the last note of the song.

He could see the mixed look of pissiness and hurt all jumbled into one emotion on Kurt's face, so he made a mental note to try and talk to Kurt after the competition was over. But as soon as the winning team was announced, Kurt took off like a bat out of hell running straight to his dad and step-mom, not even bothering to congratulate any members of the other team.

Sam watched them walk away and went to go after them except he was given a bone crushing hug from Mercedes, who was still high off their amazing win.

As soon as they got off the bus back at McKinley, Sam ran to his car quickly to take a shower, singing really made him sweat a lot, the dancing he did was more intense than his regular daily workouts.

As soon as he pulled up to his house he darted upstairs to the bathroom.

It was nice having his parents away for the night, he was free to do anything he wanted, well that was until he got out of the shower and saw his sister and her boyfriend were making out in her room. _That's seriously gross but he's kinda cute_, Sam thought.

Sam had known he was bisexual for a long time. He didn't know what exactly triggered it but he had always found himself attracted to girls and guys, but especially hot guys. Although he didn't want to admit it, Sam was a huge slut for any guy with a hot body, whether it is muscular or just petite. He had to watch himself though, no one knew his secret and there were times in the locker room after football practice when he'd seen Puck change and wanted to bend him over the locker-room bench and- well you get the rest. Luckily as soon as he'd realize he was getting hard, he was usually saved since all he had to do was look a couple lockers down at the changing forms that were Karofsky and Azimio. That sight always worked at controlling himself.

Anyway, as soon as Sam got to his bedroom he sat on his bed and pulled out his phone, going straight to new messages and typing Kurt a quick message telling him how sorry he was about what happened at the competition.

It took him a couple minutes to think about what to say, but he finally sent it, not knowing what answer he was going to get back if he got back any answer at all. As long as he'd known Kurt, he was never one to broadcast his feeling, he always stayed to himself, Sam never got the chance to really dig deeper into why Kurt acted like it, but he figured it was because he was bitter about being the only gay kid out and that his constant abuse and shameless bullying had forced him into being so snarky and sarcastic.

His phone vibrated, surprised Kurt texted him back, Sam quickly started up a conversation with the porcelain boy even talking to him about Rachel Berry's wardrobe and their past duet assignment. Pretty soon he was going over to Kurt's house, no one was home over there and Sam wanted to spend time with the amazing boy he never got to see anymore.

Now, Sam would be lieing if he said he felt no attraction to the countertenor, in fact when Kurt had came into the boys locker room to let Sam know he was 'off the hook' for doing the duet project with him and talked to him in the shower, Sam had to try his hardest not to get aroused. I mean he was standing watching him shower, he seemed to like what he saw, considering Kurt had a little mischievous smile on his face the whole time he was talking.

So to say that when he saw Kurt standing there in actually normal clothes, his hair adorably messy all over his face was hot, was an understatement, it was sexy as fuck.

Kurt ushered Sam in, leading him to the living room.

_His ass looks good in those jeans_, Sam thought to himself following the bodacious ass with his eyes until they both sat down on the couch and Kurt started talking to him.

"So Sam," Kurt asked, "What would you like me to make for dinner? I could make spaghetti or pizza, just tell me what you want and I can make it."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Kurt cut him off quickly, "We could also order some takeout, if you don't feel like waiting long?"

"Well," Sam began smiling warmly, "I will eat whatever you feel like making or ordering."

"Take out it is then!" _His smile is the cutest thing I've ever seen, I swear by all things Versace._

He took the phone and walked into the other room to order the food.

_Why is he teasing me, his ass is so awesome. Maybe with any luck we'll get somewhere tonight. Hopefully. _Sam thought to himself.

Just as Sam was coming out of his thoughts Kurt came back into the room and took his seat next to Sam back.

"Okay, so I'll have you know, there are three pizzas on their way with extra cheese and grease, then for dessert we will eat a tub of rainbow sherbet. I feel like drowning myself in fat and carbs," he finished with a playful wink.

"About that Kurt," Sam said grabbing his hand, "I'm sorry about Blaine today, I can tell he caught you guard. You deserve someone better than that."

"Aww Sam, your too kind, but I'm no prize…"

"No Kurt," Sam urged, "you totally are, how can you say that, your beautiful and talented and totally amazing."

Kurt blushed, "Gee Sam, thanks, you sure know how to make a boy feel good about themselves, Blaine didn't even think I was sexy."

Hearing what Kurt said made Sam's blood boil.

"What the fuck does he know?" Sam said as he moved closer to Kurt, "you know what Kurt, your sexy as fuck, no matter what anyone says, he's a tool and you deserve someone better than that."

Kurt was a little shocked at what Sam had said. _Does he really find me sexy? No Kurt, he's straight. Come on, he's just trying to be a friend, Puckerman would say the same thing._

All Kurt could do was let out a little squeak before the taller boy engulfed him in a rib-cracking hug. He couldn't explain it but in Sam's arms he felt safe and comfortable. It was like no hug he ever experienced before, not with Finn, not with Blaine. Noone ever made him feel this was. All he could do was squeeze harder. He didn't expect to start sobbing into Sam's neck like a little girl.

Sam pulled back immediately, fearing that he hurt the smaller boy. "I'!" he said quickly.

"No, Sam, its not you, its just, when will I find someone who likes me as much as I like him? I used to watch Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty and I always thought that I would find my prince when I grew up, b-but now, it s-seems more and m-more impossible. I just want to be loved, that's not too much to ask is it? When I found Blaine, I f-finally thought I found the one, he was so nice and sweet, and now he t-tells me he doesn't l-like me like that. I-I just want to die Sam. I'm tired of being so a-alone in this world. Noone gets it." Kurt finally finished, now crying even harder than before.

The blonde's heart sank, and he reached out and lifted the brunette's chin until their noses were touching and he was looking into those wonderful green eyes.

"Kurt," he stammered, his eyes were starting to get a little misty, "You are amazing. Don't let anyone EVER tell you your not. And you have found your prince, Kurt, you have me and I like you a lot," noticing Kurt's crying had died down after he said this he smiled, "Can I kiss you?" he finished. Kurt nodded just as the blonde attached his lips to his own.

The kiss was filled with passion and love and Sam never wanted the kiss to ever end, but as they were kissing on the couch the doorbell rang.

Kurt pulled away and looked into Sam's deep blue eyes. He smiled and apologized to Sam, telling him he needed to go get the food.

With that, Sam pulled away and watched Kurt as he walked to the door, opened it and paid for their pizzas. Strutting back into the room and setting the pizzas down on the table.

He turned to the couch, only to see Sam was already up on his was over to the table. Kurt smiled inwardly and turned back to where the pizza was. Just then he felt Sam's arms around his waist and his lips on the back of his neck.

_Oh yeah,_ Kurt thought, _tonight will definitely be great_…

**TBC!**


End file.
